deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Redkite/Season 2, Battle 4, Snake-Eyes vs. Deadpool
Last time Delta Squad overcame the Predators in a savage battle to the death. This time, two warriors will meet again in a rematch and battle to do the death but only one will prevail. Who will it be? Snake Eyes: The G.I. Joe Team's lethal ninja soldier, trained by a master from a young age in hand to hand combat, swordsmanship and various weaponary. Deadpool: The wicked minded killer with savage skills in murdering and a keen and enjoyable passion for it whom has earned a feared reputation in the Marvel universe. WHO, IS, DEADLIEST? To find out, our professional wiki members are analising history's most lethal warriors.. Using 21st century data, we'll see what happens when two warriors go head to head.. No rules, No mercy, It's a duel to the death, to find out who is.. THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Introduction Snake Eyes Snake Eyes is the ninja warrior of the G.I. Joe team. Before the team, Snake Eyes lied about his age and at a young age, was part of a Long Range Recon Patrol in the Vietnam war. When he returned home, he came home to find that his family had been killed in a car crash, Snake Eyes returned to America to be the aftershock of the war a very poor experience for him as he was often given abuse. This pushed Snake Eyes to return to his home of Japan where he joined his friend Tommy or better known as Storm Shadow's buissness, the Arashikage ninja clan run by Tommy's uncle, Snake Eyes entered the rigourous training of the clan for many years and proved be even better than Tommy. Snake Eyes success in training lead to the master of the clan grow in favour of Snake Eyes, much to Tommy's opposition. One day the master taught Snake Eyes and Tommy darkened room techniques like "Blind Sword", however while training, Tommy murdered the master and fled and the clan disbanded. Years later Snake Eyes returned to America where the newly formed G.I. Joe team recruited him. Snake Eyes would come to be one of the main members of G.I. Joe, infamous for his lethal skills with his blade and uzi, peak human physical ability and speed. Deadpool Wade Wilson or during his time as Deadpool, the 'Merc with a Mouth' is the infamous mercenary in the Marvel Universe. Before his time as Deadpool, Wade Wilson was the partially insane son of a decorated war hero whom daydreamed dangerous ideas which in later years, would encourage him to become a mercenary. Later on in his life, Wade was enlisted into a classifyed experimental project known as Weapon X, which intented to create a batch of living human weapons which would pocess immense skills in a variety of methods of combat. During the project, it was discovered that Wade had cancer and he nearly died, stopping him from continuing in the experiment. However, the things that had been experimented on him gave him a special regeneration ability which saved his life and allowed him to live on. Because he failed the experiment due to his cancer, he was put into containment in a rejection area for failed subjects called DEADPOOL, and in this area he was left to die. Luckily, because of his regeneration ability, he survived and went on to become a mercenary for hire. Most heroes whom are familiar with him know him for his violent yet joking behaviour when fighting. Due to the effects of the Weapon X project, Deadpool was given several superhuman benefits. His most notable being his enhanced healing factor which allows him to regenerate any damaged tissue at a superhuman speed and makes him resistant to any form of disease or illness. Deadpool is also very notable for being a highly skilled assassin and mercenary and a master in several forms of martial arts and swordsmanship, making him a very dangerous foe. Weapons tops-cuma-tak-ary-aumatk-01.jpg|Snake Eye's CUMA TAK-RI. Hunting-knife-nl2.jpg|Deadpool's Hunting Knife. UC2617-01.png|Snake Eye's Damascus Katana. il_570xN.119271547.jpg|One of Deadpool's Katanas. 300px-FNX-40 left safe.jpg|The FNX-9. Taurus PT9AFS.jpg|The Taurus PT92. 500px-Uzi.jpg|The IMI Uzi. MP5KBlackOps.png|The MP5K Prototype. Comparisons CUMA TAK-RI vs. Hunting Knife This a tough one as both these knives have several strong points and the more superior knife is mainly dependant on the scenario however there are several factors to compare. Most notably the CUMA TAK-RI's grip appears to be designer better with it's swerving motion to fit the user's grip. Aswell as this, the lower section of the CUMA TAK-RI has a defensive hack, something the Hunting Knife lacks all together. Overall, the CUMA TAK-RI is designed better with combat in fight due to it's better grip for suitable to hands and a defensive hack. Edge: Snake Eyes Damascus Katana vs. Twin Katanas Due to these bothing being Katanas, no comparison will be given since it's down to the user's experience, training and skill aswell as their x-factors. FNX-9 vs. Taurus PT92: Both guns are even in their magazine size of 17 rounds however the FNX takes the advantage here with a lighter weight of 621g compared the Taurus' 950g and continues with the advantage of length at 188mm compared to the Beretta's 217mm. Edge: Snake Eyes IMI Uzi vs. MP5K Prototype The MP5K kicks off with the advantage of weight, measuring at 2.0kg compared to the Uzi's weight of 3.5kg and continues with the advantage of rate of fire at 900rpm compared to the Uzi's 600rpm. The MP5K finishes the kill with a 30 round magazine compared to the Uzi's 25 round magazine. Edge: Deadpool X-factors Expert Opinion for Snake Eyes by BeastMan14 Snake eyes has got this. Wanna know why? Let me list the two major reasons. #1. Training. Snake Eyes has been taught by the finest masters of the world in some of the finest fighting styles. This, coupled with his military training, makes him dreaded in combat. He was taught the legendary style of the Eight deal by the greatest master of martial arts, which enabled to defeat his rival Storm Shadow once and for all. Deadpool really has nothing in the way of training. Take this video from Resolute which shows how much Snake-Eyes training matters: #2. Stealth. Deadpool always goes in guns blazing, usually screwing most most plans. Snake eyes is capable of infiltrating heavily guarded bases with almost no effort. Deadpool will just charge in with no thought and won't be ready for Snake-Eyes thought methods of attacking, making him the last thing Deadpool will never see. Deadpool is good, but he's just not prepared for someone like Snake Eyes. Notes *I will no longer be giving edges to warriors and instead a tie braking vote will be cast by me in the case of a tie. *Apologies for any mistakes. *Delta Squad vs. Predators is currently being written and I have to the battle finished next week. *Obviously Deadpool is renound for having almost any weapon however I determined his weaponary based on pictures of him from Marvel. Category:Blog posts